


A Siren's Secret

by NovaAloevera



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slight AU! Mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaAloevera/pseuds/NovaAloevera
Summary: Slight AU! Only one Siren remained in the world, and it happened to be Kana. Scared and shy of telling her secret to Rikuo, she eventually had to face him. How will she be able to get over her fear and tell him? After taking care of her when she was unwell, touched by his gentle and caring nature, she revealed her secret, but how? Read to find out! One-Shot.
Relationships: Ienaga Kana & Nura Rikuo, Ienaga Kana/Nura Rikuo
Kudos: 4





	A Siren's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I like how my first ever story submitted here is of an OTP of mine from like 8 years ago. Don't get me wrong they're still my OTP now of course, I adore them both so much.
> 
> I hope I didn't flop this, one-shot.
> 
> Rikana forever ya'lls.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago.
> 
> This one-shot is rated M.  
> !Trigger Warning! Mentions of Rape and Violence.
> 
> This entire story will be in Kana's point of view.

"You're a what?!" They exclaimed in unison, eyes wide as dinner plates, Rikuo chiding them for sneaking on us. "I'm-I'm a siren! The last one, that one that was 'rumored' to be in Japan." I confessed once more, refusing to look at anyone. Was I scared about them knowing that I was a siren? Of course! Naga Sirens are deadly, they use their eerily beautiful voice to enchant pirates to their deaths.

Thinking back on how this had all happened, I thought about how I knew was going to regret it.

**Flashback**

"Hey we should all go to the beach together!" Maki chirped, clasping her hands together. The Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad were at the rooftop, like always, discussing about yokais and what nots.

"Hey, great idea Maki-chan!"

"That sounds nice!"

"Why not? There might be yokais there!"

"You may be correct, that's why we ought to watch out."

My eyes widened, beach? Ocean? Water! If they ever found out I'm a siren I'd never be able come out alive! "Um, you guys can go, I'll be staying at home." Biting my lip nervously, I uttered, not daring to look up at them. "What? Why not Kana-chan, we could wear cute swimsuits together." Nasumi whined, pouting cutely. "I have developed a sudden fear of waters." I lied, trying to get my nerves together to make it as if I wasn't trying to hide anything. "Ah, that's disappointing, too bad. You can come with us, but not enter the waters how about that?" Kiyotsugu suggested, looking at me. "I guess I could." I sheepishly smiled.

Suddenly, the door to the rooftop opened and a certain glasses wearing brunette entered. "Sorry I'm late! I had class duties! What did I miss?" Rikuo questioned, scratching his neck nervously. "Oh, Nura-kun! We were discussing where we should go together as a club." Kiyotsugu replied him, grinning. "And Maki suggested that we go to the beach." He continued.

"Beach huh, sounds great!" His voice laced with a hint of uneasiness. He sauntered over and sat down beside me, "Wait, where's Oikawa-san?" Jiro asked glancing around. "Ah, I asked them to go ahead home without me." Rikuo replied.

"Anyways! For today's topic, we're going to talk about the Naga Sirens!" The enthusiast expertly exclaimed, hands folding under this chest. I flinched. What a coincidence. the look of discomfort did not go unnoticed by Rikuo as he soon questioned, "Kana-chan, are you okay?" Shooting me a worried look. "Y-yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Curse my stuttering.

"Are yokais pestering you again?"

"N-no."

"Alright, I won't pressure you, just know, I'm here if anything is troubling your mind." After giving me his kind smile, _the smile I always adored_ , he then shifted his attention back to Kiyotsugu.

"Now you see, back in the days, Sirens are deadly. Pirates claimed to have been dragged into their deaths by the enchanting singing of Sirens." I cringed. It was true, but we need to survive too, and we just so happen to be carnivores. "So! On our trip to the beach, we should try to find them." Kiyotsugu suggested, confidently.

"But aren't they extinct?"

"And shouldn't they be overseas oceans? Like in Australia or something?"

"I forgot to mention, there is said to be a last one. And it's rumored to be in Japan." He continued. "My dad said that fishermen all over the world are trying to catch it, but it rarely shows itself." At this moment, I felt really sick. During one of my hunts in the ocean, I got struck by a harpoon and the memory gives me chills. It hurt, a lot. I have heard stories from my now dead companions about the terrible fate suffered by those unfortunate ones who were caught by those human fishermen. Those female Sirens were raped horrendously before being sold and tortured even more.

As I felt bile rising up to my throat I quickly excused myself for the moment before rushing to the nearest female toilets, going into one of the stalls. Not holding back, I spilled out the contents of my lunch from my stomach. After that horrendous moment, I grabbed the toilet papers to wipe my mouth then fell to my knees, whimpering. It felt horrible, I could feel my dead Siren friends calling out to me to help them, but was there anything I could've done...? Then from the outside of the stall, I could hear rapid footsteps approaching followed. "Ienaga-san! Are you alright?!" Yura hollered.

"Y-yes, I think," I replied weakly. I couldn't find the strength to stand up, so I used the toilet as a support, gradually getting on my feet. I opened the bathroom door and seeing my state, they immediately walked over to me and helped. "You look horrible, what happened?!" Maki asked, worriedly patting my back. "I think, I ate something nasty." I replied, giving them a weak smile.

"Let's get you home then, I'll help contact your parents." Yura said, slinging my arm over her shoulder. "They're overseas. It's fine, I can manage home myself." That was a total lie, I could barely carry myself with my own two feet. "No! We'll at least ask somebody to escort you home." Natsumi chided before we walked out together.

"Ienaga-kun! What happened? Are you alright?" Kiyotsugu rushed over, uneased.

"Kana-chan! What happened to you?" Rikuo queried, frantically worried from the tone of his wavering voice.

"You should go see a doctor if you aren't feeling well!" Jiro suggested.

"She ate something wrong, it seems. Ah, by the way, Rikuo-kun do you mind bringing Kana-chan home? She isn't well and besides, you live near her, right?" Yura asked, still supporting me.

"Sure, I'll go grab her belongings and mine. I'll be right back." He replied before making his way to our classroom.

"It's fine really! I can manage." I murmured, but my stomach protested against me. "It's not. What if you fall in the middle of the road? What if yokais took advantage of you? What if you couldn't see properly and a car is coming?" Yura was nagging at me, like a mother. It felt nice. It's been awhile since mom cared this much. "Fine fine, I get it, I'll have Rikuo-kun to bring me home. I'll be alright. Thanks and sorry for cutting short my presence today." I apologized. I felt really bad. But it felt uncomfortable, them talking about me in a casual way.

"It's fine Ienaga-kun. We can lecture to you more about Sirens when you're feeling better." Kiyotsugu assured me, smiling. Not long Rikuo came back with mine and his school bags. Thanking and apologizing to everyone again, I tried to stand up by myself and this time I could. Soon, after everyone said their 'get well soon' and 'take care' we left.

"You shouldn't lie to me Kana-chan. I thought were close friends." Rikuo frowned at me. "I just thought it didn't matter, besides, you looked interested in the discussion." I replied. His features softened.

"I care about you Kana-chan, if anything, you're more important than that."

"Sorry. I'll be honest next time. Forgive me." I pouted and gave my best puppy eyes. Rikuo let out a sigh and mumbled a 'fine' before giving me a smile. My heart fluttered as I looked away, my cheeks were getting hot. I swore to myself to not fall for Rikuo but I can't help it. He's so kind, caring and charismatic, but he's with Tsurara and I dare not interfere. With that thought, my heart sank.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied looking up, the blue sky was nice.

"Are you lying to me again?"

"W-wha?! Fine." I huffed a sigh. "It's just I have feelings for somebody, but I know he doesn't feel the same about me." Rikuo turned to look at me but didn't stop walking.

"Oh.. well, at least tell him how you feel? Maybe this will help get the weight off your chest."

"Maybe, maybe."

The rest of the trip was silent and it was not long before we stood before the metal gates of my house.

"We're here. Thanks, Rikuo-kun. I'll have to repay you back somehow." I said smiling at him. " Oh! Well, this is nothing." He sheepishly scratched his neck. As soon as he said that, my knees gave up on me. I fell on to the concrete ground, fortunately I reacted fast enough and landed on my knees and hands. Damn it, the Siren is begging for water, it's feeling too dried up from vomiting earlier.

"Kana-chan!" He called, kneeling down to help me up. "Sorry, I just feel sick again all of a sudden." I uttered weakly. "Let's get you into your house, do you have a medicine for this? What did you eat?" Rikuo inquired, tenderly aiding me through the gates and onto the front porch. _'Yeah, water.'_ I thought but mentally slapped myself for being so rude. "No. I think I'll just rest." He took my keys from the side of my bag and unlocked my door, bringing me inside. He sat me down on the sofa and went to the kitchen for god knows what. I felt weak. Muscles, brain everything. My eyelids felt heavy but I persisted, Rikuo's a guest after all.

Soon a glass of water was placed in front of me. "Drink up, you look like you need it." Rikuo-kun urged, taking a sit next to me. "Thanks, and sorry again." I took the glass of water and immediately chugged it down. So much for having a lady etiquette, Kana. Placing the now empty glass down, Rikuo glanced around the empty house, "Where are your parents?" I looked at him. "They're in some business overseas trip, so I'm alone for now."

"That's no good! No one will be able to take care of you."

"I'm fine, I'm old enough to be able to take care of myself, Rikuo-kun."

"Then explain how you're going to survive with your current illness. You an barely stand straight!" He gave me a frown with a hint of smugness.

I pouted and looked away, blushing a bit. "Thi-this is different!" I argued. "Ooh, okay sure." He smirked. Who knew Rikuo had a side like this in him. "It's not my fault that I had to eat instant meals." Siren got too hungry, flopped downstairs and literally binged on all the meat in the refrigerator "Then who's fault was it?" _'The monster inside me'_ "A rat and his gang broke into my house and stole my food." I lied, trying my best not to laugh and my patheticness. Rikuo chuckled and I peeped at him, still pouting. "Just suggesting but, would you like to come over to my place to stay until your parents come home?" His fingers were below his chin and immediately looked as if he regretted it. "Rikuo-kun, really, I'm okay, you don't have to worry." I reassured by placing my hands on his. Damn, I really threw away this chance. "Well then, I better leave." He got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I'll send you off." But as I tried to rise, my lungs stung it throw me into a coughing fit. _'Damn it Siren, not now!'_ I covered my mouth, trying to restrain the hacks. Rikuo came back over to me and placed a hand behind my back, patting gently. "Kana-chan.. I really think you should take up that offer. You're really unwell and I'm worried about you." He sighed fretfully. I shifted my gaze to meet his kind, chocolate eyes, then slowly gave in, nodding solemnly. Not knowing what I was about get myself into. "I'll go pack my stuff. I'll try to be quick, I'm really sorry." I apologized and bowed steadily getting up, _with his help,_ and ascended the stairs that led to my room.

Grabbing my duffel bag, I quickly took my clothes, toothbrush and everything I knew I needed, then rushed down carefully to Rikuo, who was patiently waiting on the couch. "You got everything?" he asked and I nodded. "Then let's go." He smiled and led me out. I locked the door and gate, trailing behind him meekly afterwards. "Here, let me carry this for you." He offered, gently grabbing on my duffel bag. "No, Rikuo-kun it's fine." Placing my hands on his to halt him. "I insist." He persuaded. "Alright fine." Huffing, I gave him my duffel bag. He smiled warmly at me as we strolled. _'Should I reveal my true form, to him?'_ the sudden thought hit me like a truck. Would he hate me? I look hideous in my Siren form, after all.

Too deep in thought, I failed to hear Rikuo calling my name and continued to walk, not noticing that we were at the traffic light and it had turned red. My train of thoughts were cut off by a sudden hand grabbing and tugging on my wrist so hard I fell backward. Rikuo caught me gently and shot me a troubled look. "Kana-chan, what were you thinking?! That was dangerous!" He scolded, his hold on me tightening. "O-oh... I'm so sorry, I was too consumed in my thoughts..." I muttered, too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He sighed, then slowly enveloped his large yet gentle hands in mine, and I could feel my face erupting in warmth. "Wha- Rikuo-kun!" I yelped. "This way you won't stray off." Was his only reply as we resumed our little stroll to his house, hand in hand. I wondered if my blush was too obvious. Did I look stupid? I probably did. Gathering up my courage I broke the silence surrounding the both of us, "Rikuo-kun, would you be mad if I said I hid a secret from you?" I quizzed, while peeking at him. "Maybe, it depends on what is it." He replied casually. "When we're at your house, I'll tell you about it." my heart was pounding, _'you only live once'_ I thought. "Sure." He looked at me so abruptly that I broke under his watchful gaze, bringing my available hand to cover my rapidly reddening face, turning my face away from him.

After a short train ride and some more strolling, we finally stepped foot onto the Nura estate. I recalled staying here once, with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad. "Welcome back young mas- What?!" a familiar voice squeaked, "Young master, you didn't tell us we had guests." A guy wearing a monk-like outfit said, frowning slightly. "Oh my bad, it was a last-minute thing, Kana-chan wasn't feeling very well and I told her to come stay with us for the time being, since her parents are away." He explained smoothly. "Is she and you a, thing?" a buff guy donning a skull necklace queried. Rikuo-kun and I had the same reaction, of course, blushing and stuttering. "Wha-What are you talking about, she's just my best friend, we've been together since we were kids!" He spluttered, blushing like mad. "But I mean you both are holding hands." He pointed out, looking down at our intertwined hands. We immediately let go and acted as if nothing happened, the blushes on our faces as prominent as day. On the corner of my eye I could see a girl who looked a lot like Tsurara glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill I'd probably be dead. "We-well let's get Kana-san to her room." The monk stuttered, guiding us in.

The room was huge and I had a lot of free space and there was a wide futon placed in the middle.

"I'll leave your stuff here, I have somethings I need to attend to so make yourself at home." Rikuo attested and placed my duffel bag near a shelf. He was about to leave but I stopped him, reaching my hand out to lightly grasp on his wrist, "Ah! R-rikuo-kun, i just want to say thank you, if it weren't for you I might be in the hospital now." I joked, thanking him. "Anytime, Kana-chan." There it is, that smile and his voice. He closed the sliding door softly, disappearing from my sight. Oh boy, there was no stopping these emotions now.

Sighing, I unpacked my necessities, panting a little I placed my hand on my temple. I needed a shower, now, my Siren is dying of dryness. On my way out, I met a kind lady who happened to be Rikuo's mother whom kindly led me to the bathroom and told me where the amenities were. I thanked her profusely as she left and made sure I locked the door.

Filling the tub with warm water, I rid my clothing and then slowly sunk down into the comforting waters. My legs attached and transfigured into a gorgeous, indigo-colored mermaid tail, the fins* on my ears sprouting as webbing formed in between my fingers. Filled with joy, my tail swished around making splashes everywhere. Finally! Sweet, sweet water, was what my Siren side heaved in jubilation. Sighing in pleasure I took the soap and started to clean myself, scrubbing my tail and body. After I was done, I decided to lay in the tub for a while longer to relish the cozy waters.

Eventually contented with my cleanliness, I drained the water and grabbed the nearby towel to dry myself. Without a single drop of moisture on me, my long my tail changed back into human legs. I stood up and dressed myself then gently folded my clothes and placed them into the dirty laundry basket, as told by Wakana-san. Sneaking out discreetly, I headed back to my room. The distressful feeling was gone, making me smile. Sauntering over to the futon, I'd settle for a short nap, tired from the events today. I quickly set the alarm in my phone then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The sound of my alarm made me jolt up, startled. _'I should change the ringtone soon.'_ I thought in irritation. "Kana-chan! I brought you your dinner." I heard Rikuo-kun call out from the other side of the door, right on time. "Yes! Please come in." I piped back, getting out of bed. Rikuo came in and placed the food stand before me. "Eat up, you need to regain energy." He warmly smiled. Taking a small bite of the carrot, I suddenly recollected about the discussion earlier. I gulped, "Rikuo-kun, about just now, the secret I wanted to tell you..." Not knowing that his comrades were eavesdropping outside the door, I took a deep breath in, then spilled my biggest and most dangerous secret.

"Rikuo-kun, the truth is... I'm a Siren."

After a short _'eh'_ and a long pause, he looked at me as if I was crazy. "What kind of joke is this Kana-chan?" He laughed nervously, sweat-dropping. "Wha-! I'm not lying! I'm a Siren, the one that was 'rumored to be in Japan, the last, surviving one in the entirety of this planet!" I sneered, a little angry. He let out an stupefied _'Eh?!'_ and then queue, the sliding door forcefully being pushed open, his comrades came crashing down on him.

Things just went downhill from there.

** -Present- **

"That's a lot to take in, Kana-chan... Could you perhaps proof it to us?" Rikuo requested politely while giving me a nervous smile, trying to reassure me. Sighing, "Bring me to the small pond you have." I mumbled timorously.

Nodding, he stood up and led me to the small pond, his comrades trailing behind us. Taking another deep breath, I chastised myself, _'Come on Kana, you told them this, so you have to face the music.'_ while reaching over to take off the house slippers they provided. Unhurriedly, I placed one feet into the pond, flinching slightly from the coldness of the water, then sat down on the rocks before placing my other leg. Soon, my legs connected and transfigured once more into the alluring indigo tail, causing the audience behind me to gasp in incredulity. Diving into the small pond, I breathed through my gills then ploddingly resurfaced, staring at their jaw-dropped looks. I timidly shrunk half of my face back into the clear waters, was I really that Hideous? I pouted sullenly. I knew it, I shouldn't have told him anything. "Why did you keep this from me?" he asked kneeling down. I looked at him guilt-ridden, recoiling slightly. "I-I couldn't. I'm the last one remember? I was scared, I can't trust anybody or else I might end up like my mer-friends." I whimpered, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the thought of that.

"I thought we were-" Rikuo frowned.

"Best friends, yes, we are, but aren't you hiding something too?" I cut him off, sneering at him, watching as he flinched.

"U-uh." He stuttered. _Ha! Got him._

"Well?" I challenged, smirking slightly.

"How dare you disrespect young master like this!" 'Tsurara' scolded me with hands outstreched, ready to the freeze the pond but Rikuo stopped her.

"You want to know? Then I'll show you, but you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone."

"As long as you don't tell anyone I'm a Siren." I replied with a wink laying my hands on the rocks that surrounded the pond, gaze still not leaving his.

"Young master, I don't think you should-" Rikuo raised a hand, interjecting him.

"If she's willing to tell me, _us_ , her secret, I should, too." He addressed calmly.

Just then, before my eyes, he transformed, his hair from the short brown to a long monochrome-colored one. His eyes, turning from the chocolate-color I adored, to deep crimson that never failed to take my breath away and I could only stare in awe. This was the guy I was looking for, the very one who saved me from the mirror yokai. My suspicions were right, this person was also Rikuo, after all. I beamed so bright, my fangs glinted in the moonlit night.

 _'I knew it'_ I giggled, thinking.

"What's so funny." He questioned with the deep, baritone voice that contrasted differently from his human form.

"Nothing is... This just sated my curiosity." I grabbed a wet lock of my brown hair and fiddled with it, suddenly feeling self-conscious, I mean who wouldn't? He was insanely attractive in this form.

"Leave us for now." He commanded and they immediately disappeared after a nod, except for a reluctant 'Tsurara'.

"I assume you're Oikawa-san, right?" I asked looking at her. She hesitated slightly, then nervously muttered a _'yes'_.

"B-but I did it because I had to go undercover to make sure young master is safe!" she continues, face flushing a little. I chortled, nodding in understanding.

"Yuki-onna, go help mother with the dishes." Unwillingly nodding at his command, she left. Speaking of food, haven't I forgotten something...? Oh, right, my dinner!

"Finally remembering about your cold dinner?" He mocked, side-eyeing me. "Hey, I at least took a bite out of that carrot." I retorted.

"I'm not helping you, take this as a punishment for keeping that a secret from me after all these years. You have no idea how you wound me, Kana-chan~" Rikuo teased dramatically, closing his eyes and looking the other way, the complacent look still on his face. "Hey! You kept that form a secret from me too! You hurt me too, you know!" I seethed back, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "At least you've seen me in this form before. I've never seen you," He nodded at me, "In that form before." That made me shut up, he had point. I rolled my eyes, _whatever, I'll just go back to the room myself._ I lifted myself off of the small pond, shaking the droplets of water from my body then flopped onto the grass below. Ugh, of course it wasn't enough to make my legs come back. My brows twitched in annoyance as I sighed in irritation. Fine, I guess I'll just drag my body away from this place. "Where are you going? I'm never said I was done with this conversation." His crimson eyes stared at me bemusedly, chuckling darkly.

"Wh-what are y-you going t-to do?" I yelped, _seriously, curse my stuttering and the heat rising on my face._

"Nothing. What did you expect me to do?"

I furrowed my brows and pouted, glaring at him standing there with that smirk that was plastered on his face. _Oh, just you wait Rikuo-kun if I could stand now I would definitely-_

 _I guess I don't have a choice, huh? Dragging myself back doesn't seem enjoyable too._ I groaned in aggravation then took a deep breath, "Oh great Lord of Pandemonium and the leader of the Night Parade of 100 yokais, would you please help this humble and legless Siren in distress to her dinner. This Siren would be in great displeasure, if she wasted precious food." I pleaded with sarcasm. His smirk grew wider and I could feel a tick of anger.

Unexpectedly, he reached down and carried me from the ground bridal-style.

"Wha-?! What are you doing?!" I squeaked alarmingly.

"Since you asked so nicely, how can I say no? Would you like me to drop you instead?" My arms around his neck instantly tightened making him chuckle, my blush growing hotter with each passing second.

"I meant help as in, take a towel or something? So that I can dry myself off."

"Too late, I'm just going to take you to your room now." He retorted. I could only hide my overly heated face on his shoulder, muttering a _'whatever'_. Rikuo took his time strolling to my room. That's when I realized, wasn't he dating Yuki-Onna? If so, then why is he acting like this. It's wrong! "Rikuo-kun, why are you doing this?" I blurted.

"Because I want to. Do you have a problem?" He quipped staring at me with those enchanting, ruby eyes.

"No- I mean yes- I mean maybe?" _Stop stuttering, Kana._

He chuckled, "What seems to be troubling you? Do you not like me that much?"

"No! I mean Yes, I do like you! It's just, aren't you and Tsura- I mean Yuki-onna dating? You shouldn't be this close to me, you'll make her jealous."

He abruptly halted.

Oh lord, I think I struck a nerve, stupid Kana, stupid brain. Why do I always have to say things at the wrong timing?!

"Who told you that?" Rikuo questioned, his tone serious and dark.

"U-um." I felt so small. He looked extremely furious, I braced for him to drop me and tell me to leave the house.

"Well?"

"It-it's just you both are always so close together a-and people talk about it a lot, and you know, you both don't seem to care so I came up with the conclusion that you are both together...?" I yapped quickly whilst eyeing my webbed fingers, too scared to look at him.

"Silly. We have been friends since we were young just like you and I, so it's obvious we're close. And those comments don't really matter to us, so we ignore it most of the time," He paused, shrugging nonchalantly, "Besides the person I've fallen for is just right here." I shifted my eyes around, us. There doesn't seem to be anybody else...?

"Where?"

"The beautiful Siren I have in my arms now." I froze, my mouth coming agape. _He… He likes me?_ I shook my head fervently.

"Bu-but I'm a Siren, I'm a dangerous creature no one should meddle with! Rikuo-kun, I feel the same way but I don't think we should-" He cut me off by pressing his lips firmly on mine, effectively shutting me up. My heart was ready to explode right there and then. Slowly, I placed a webbed hand on his right cheek and leaned into the kiss. Then, not long we parted for air, panting.

"How can you be so sure we won't work out? And besides, Siren or not, I'd still love you, I'm sure." Rikuo cooed tenderly, his crimson eyes filled with nothing but love. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, people had always told me that Sirens were ugly and scary. It's the first time I've heard someone calling me beautiful. He resumed his walk back to my temporary room, with my head leaning contently on his shoulder. He slid the door open before placing me down on the futon and going back to shut it. I looked up at him as he sauntered back to me, and reached out my arms to him. Without hesitation, he returned the embrace.

"Rikuo-kun, I-...I love you."

"I love you too, Kana-chan."

Extra:

"Can you sing for me?" Rikuo-kun asked.

"Maybe later." I replied, munching on my food.

"I can only imagine how your singing would sound like. No doubt it'd be enchanting, just like you." I blushed furiously.

"D-don't get too attracted to my voice or I may drag you down into the ocean and devour you." I joked.

"Please do, my beautiful Siren."

"Are you asking for a death wish?" I looked back at him.

"Maybe, but if it's from you I wouldn't mind." He smirked and I nudged his chest playfully.

Outside the door, a jealous and angry Yuki-Onna almost froze poor Kurotabo and Aotabo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Something like Vaporeon's (pokemon) ears.
> 
> Again, I hope I didn't butcher this and really hope you enjoyed reading this ^^
> 
> Feedbacks and Constructive Criticism are appreciated. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> *whispers* RiKana Forever Ya'lls.


End file.
